


Be Quiet and Drive (Far Away)

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fleshlight Useage, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Guns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internet Relationships, Lemon, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nnoitra Has Issues And Dies, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis Measuring, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trip, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Universe Alteration, Vaginal Sex, fleshlight, middle of nowhere, unprotected sex, working through issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Nel decides to take a chance in life after a horrible incident happened. She decides to go and visit some people she met on the internet which means she gets to drive across the country. Flying is too lame. It's the trip of a lifetime to sightsee; be a tourist; whatever. Nel needs to find herself again after what she has been through.2,555 miles later, Nel's old car breaks down, and she finds herself stuck at a gas station out in the middle of nowhere. The owner seems a bit creepy, but the mechanic and bartender are hot. Will she make it to her destination and her friends?Has Cover Art





	1. Mile One

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review, rec (fic, manga, anime, music, movie, book, plot bunny). I reply to comments! Also, let's talk about anything! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I love talking to people! I also take requests! Send words:  
> http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/  
> Discord - EspadaIV  
> Crunchy Roll? Espada-IV
> 
> This fic takes place in America and not Japan, where I usually write the characters living/working/breathing. I needed WIDE OPEN SPACES! The title comes from Deftones song by the same name. I was listening to it as I was posting this and was like, well that's an interesting title. 
> 
> So, how did this plot bunny come about? I have to drive 40 miles to my gastro-doc, and it gives me a chance to listen to some of my favorite music. Well, when I was going up there, I had this plot bunny about what if... G/N/B took a road trip? Then I was directed to a manga where there was a gas station and boysex, and it morphed into this; what if it was just Nel and her car breaks down? Well, it further mutated and thus, BQAD(FA) was born (AKA this is what Backseat morphed into).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking a look at my new adventure! Please feel free to comment or leave a review, rec (fic, manga, anime, music, movie, book, plot bunny). I reply to comments! Also, let's talk about anything! Kudos are awesome too. Please, follow me on Tumblr! I need more people to reblog from! http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/
> 
> This fic takes place in America and not Japan. Nel will be driving from Pittsburgh, PA (where I used to live) to a tiny place called Amboy, CA. The town is most likely deserted but it's my story I can do what I want to! *SINGS* If anyone has been reading the comments of any of my other fics, you know I've thrown out a fic called Backseat. Well, I was working on Backseat and this is basically what it morphed into.
> 
> THIS IS NOT A ULQUIHIME FIC. Their relationship is mentioned but it's not the focus. This is another GNB fic :D
> 
> Thanks to GlitterBug for the coverart

The windows were down, whipping long strands of teal hair around. The radio blared a song as she concentrated on driving down the highway. She didn't stick to the interstate because this trip wasn't about going to point A to point B. This trip was about herself. Nel started on one side of the country and was making her way to the other. It was slow going, but she needed to take this time for herself.

 

It'd been awful.

 

The ordeal started eighteen months ago.

 

She had broken up with Nnoitra because he wasn't any good for her. She left their apartment so that he could get his things out. She went to class. She had lunch with Pesche. She laughed with Tier while at the college gym. She danced her way through Yumichikka's dance class. She went the other class that she had on Wednesday. Nel thought that eight hours would be enough time for him to gather his things.

  
After all, he didn't have much. He didn't do anything. He sat around their apartment and smoked weed. His “job” was a drug dealer for some asshole.

 

Okay, perhaps she shouldn't have gotten involved with something like that, but it just happened. Nel thought she was in love when they had drunken sex. It had been great. It was wonderful. Then her eyes were opened to Nnoitra's habits. He was sloppy. He liked to fight. He always wanted to go out and have fun.

  
What was wrong with staying in at night and cuddling on the couch? What was wrong with having a romantic spaghetti dinner at home with wine instead of grinding on each other drunk off their asses in a club? What was wrong with showing your woman some affection instead of telling her to “step off bitch!”?

 

Nnoitra didn't cuddle. He didn't stay in at night. He didn't like eating healthy things and complained when Nel made dinner that included salad, no meat, and was from other countries.

 

It was called culture, look it up, Sweetie.

 

She never said anything to Nnoitra. She didn't feel like getting yelled at on those days.

  
He was a player. He thought he was covert when he was texting other females. He thought he had tricked Nel when he said he was going out to jobs when in reality he was going to other women for sex. What was wrong with the sex she provided him? Was it not good enough? Was she not good enough?

 

Nel overheard him a week before the breakup happened. He was talking to Tesla on the phone she paid for because she was the only one with a job and a savings account and parents who cared about her well-being that they made smart financial decisions, leaving her with a hefty bank account. As long as she graduated school, they'd continue to supply her with money. It was a great relationship. Nel loved her parents because they understood her.

 

Nnoitra was telling Tesla, “The bitch doesn't know how to suck dick. It's like having a teenager gnaw on your dick. She won't take it up the ass either. I ain't got time for that kind of shit. I'm a freak. She ain't.”

 

They changed the subject, and Nel was left standing there in the hallway, dumbfounded. What was she to do besides break up with him?

 

When she unlocked the door, the apartment was quiet. She didn't know trouble waited for her in the bedroom. Nnoitra was sitting on the bed, and he had a gun in his hand. Where had he gotten that?

 

Her eyes went wide as he looked up at her. He didn't have a smile on his face, and his customarily narrowed eyes were wide open. “Nelliel, I'm not leaving. You're not leaving,” he stated, rising to his feet. Usually, his seven-foot tall figure didn't intimidate her.

  
It did today.

 

What happened afterward was horrible.

 

Nnoitra had beaten the shit out of her. His hand flew across her face making her nose and lip bleed. He split the skin open around her eye and bruised it. They both were swollen shut. He kicked her and broke her ribs.

 

He raped her. She fought against him but gave up because he pressed that gun against her head while he violated her. After it was over, she was bleeding from multiple places. She called the cops because there was no way she was going to put up with that from him.

 

Nnoitra shot her in the chest then he turned the gun on himself. He'd always been a touch suicidal. Nel remembered how the blood and brain matter splattered across her face. She couldn't look at raw hamburger after that.

 

Her parents wailed when they saw her. She spent a couple of weeks in the hospital. She spent longer at a resort for people with post-traumatic stress disorder. No one seemed to understand what she was going through her brain. They all assumed that the scars healed, so she must be okay, right?

Wrong.

 

Mental scars never healed. Nightmares plagued Nel constantly. She moved back in with her parents who frowned and whispered in rooms when they thought she wasn't around. Every word they said she heard. They were worried that Nel was going to do something stupid. She didn't leave the house much, spending most of her time on her computer talking to people online.

 

Pesche visited her and brought along his lover, Dondochakka. She was glad to see them, but she found more of a connection with people on a screen rather than people in front of her. That's how she met stoic Ulquiorra and his odd, bubbly girlfriend, Orihime. They did reviews on retro video games, and Nel liked what they were playing.

 

It started off innocent enough because she left comments on their videos. One of them replied to her. So she messaged them. Then they got into the whole gaming thing. They played the same console and PC titles, and trash talked. They exchanged emails, then came phone numbers, texts; pictures were sent. There were late night phone calls with her listening to them. Sometimes, she would watch them.

 

She held affection for the couple, but she didn't let her feelings run too deep. She wasn't going to get that close to anyone again. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her as her dead ex had hurt her. Nel found their company to be soothing to her. Orihime knew how to comfort her. Ulquiorra knew what to say to get her head out of her ass and deal with life.

 

They were finishing a late night romp when Orihime surprised her. The redhead sat naked in front of the camera and smiled. She had known them about a year now, and Nel couldn't imagine a day without talking to either of them. “Nel?”

 

“Yes?” Nel was naked too, but she had adjusted her laptop, so it just showed her shoulders and head. She could see Ulquiorra in the background with a pale wrist resting against his forehead. He was staring directly at the camera. Maybe he was staring at her; she wasn't too sure. Orihime instigated a lot of things that had happened between them. Ulquiorra seemed indifferent to everything.

 

“You know, Ulqui and I were thinking that you could come out here and stay with us, just for a little while. We could fly you out—”

 

“No, I couldn't impose on you guys like that—”

 

“Nelliel, we're offering,” the green-eyed man said. “Just think it over.”

  
  
That was the end of the discussion.

  
Nel avoided them for a couple of days. She called Tier over. The blonde woman looked at her silently, and the teal-haired woman knew when she was being judged. Tier was just that type of person. Judgey McJudgerson.

 

“What?”

 

“I think you should do it but don't fly out there,” her friend told her. “Which one are you interested in? The girl? The guy?”

 

“I don't know,” Nel lamented. In truth, she didn't know which one she was attracted to; they both had their irresistible qualities. She knew what Tier was getting at. “How the fuck am I gonna get out there? Walk?”

 

Tier's answer was simple. Drive. Road trip.

 

Okay, great solution but there was one big problem. Although Nelliel had her license, she didn't have a car anymore. After Nnoitra's death, his dad took the damn thing and sold it. If the guy had waited a couple of weeks, she could have given him a couple of thousand dollars for the heap of junk.

 

She either used public transportation, relied on her father to let her use one of his cars or was at the mercy of her friends when they wanted to do something. Not that she got out a lot anymore, but still.

 

That night she texted Ulquiorra. He called her about an hour later.

 

“Sorry, we were recording the Emerson Arcadia 2001. I finally got it working. I had to open the console up to reconnect—I'm boring you aren't I?” Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice.

 

“No, it was fascinating. I understood nothing of what you said,” she replied.

 

“It's okay, Orihime didn't like listening to me ramble about it either.”

 

“Are you guys going to be busy tonight?” Nel asked in a quiet voice.

 

The man made a small noise that she couldn't decipher. “Are you wanting to talk or...?” The question was left unspoken. Did she want to watch them?

 

Nel told him that she wanted to talk to them first and then see where things led. Ulquiorra said to her that they would call her later that night. She was anxious when her phone notified her that she had a video call.

 

“Hey,” she said looking at Orihime's smiling face.

 

“Hi! Ulqui said you wanted to talk?” The woman almost seemed to be bubbling with energy. Sometimes, it was infectious. “Have you decided?”

 

“Woman, let her talk,” came Ulquiorra's stern voice.

 

Nel blushed and then smiled shyly. She wasn't too sure of her decision now. “Um, I'm gonna come out there, but I'm gonna drive. It'll take me a couple of weeks because I kinda want to uh, you know, take some time for myself.”

 

“Are you sure? Flying you wouldn't be a problem,” he explained. Nel couldn't see Ulquiorra, but he couldn't have been that far away from Orihime and the phone.

 

“I don't want to do that to you guys,” Nel commented. “I just need the time to think and find myself. I'll get there. Don't worry.”

 

She bid them goodnight and hung up after they agreed to everything. She thought the matter was done, but she got a phone call at two in the morning. It was from Ulquiorra's number.

 

Nel answered the phone, wiping the sleep from her eyes. “Hello?”

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

No greeting. Just straight and to the point. That was very much like him. Ulquiorra never sugarcoated anything. He always thought he was right about things.

 

“I'm sure about it, Ulq,” Nel mumbled sleepily. “You don't like the idea?”

 

“No,” he said. “I don't like it. Something could happen to you. I think that riding the train or even taking a bus would be a safe and quicker option.”

 

Sigh. She hated getting into arguments with Ulquiorra. He was logic brained and stubborn. “Does Orihime know you're calling me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why did you call?”

 

“I just want you to be aware of the dangers you're going to be exposing yourself to,” he replied. “You also—”

 

“I get it,” she said. “You want me there as quick as possible, so we all three can tumble into bed together, and you can get rid of me.”

 

“I never said that. I think at the very least you should bring someone with you. Driving that many miles is going to become tedious,” Ulquiorra retorted.

 

Nel huffed and rolled her eyes. “Something is bothering you, why can't you just say it?”

 

“I've already stated my concerns,” he replied hastily. She knew that was a false statement because Ulquiorra never rushed things. He paid attention to details.

 

“Then I'm going to sleep.”

 

When Nel woke the next morning, she walked downstairs to find her father. He was in the garage, getting ready to head to work. “Dad? Could you find me an old, cheap car?”

 

“Any reason why?”

 

“I want to go on a road trip?” It was meant to be a statement but came out as a question. That wasn't good. “I was thinking about visiting some friends in California. You know, get away from the area for a bit. I think that might be more healing for me rather than—”

 

“You don't have to explain yourself, Nel. I'll see what I can come up with. What kind of time frame are we looking at?”

 

The teal-haired female shrugged. “Next couple of weeks,” she said. “I'm also willing to work for some money, so if you or Mom need anything done, I'm here.”

 

Her father nodded and left for work. Nel went back into the house. She located a notebook and listed everything she would need for a two-thousand and six hundred mile trip. Clothes, toiletries, music, food, water, and entertainment for when she wasn't on the road. She would take her laptop along so that she would have somewhere to unload all the pictures she would probably take.

 

The next thing she did was map out her route. What would be the most interesting way to get there and not take her driving across Kansas? Finally, she figured it out. She presented everything to her parents that evening. Her father had no problem with it but her mother, well that was a different story.

 

“I wish you would take a more mainstream route, Nelliel. Going off to these little towns won't be good,” her mother fussed.

  
  
Nel came back with an argument. “I'll be taking the interstate until I hit Missouri then I'll just be going off the beaten path a little bit. I'll be fine. You sound like Ulquiorra.”

 

“Who is Ulquiorra?”

 

Nel didn't answer that question, and her mom didn't press the issue. She informed them she would be leaving in two weeks. She didn't spend much time with her parents after that talk. Whenever she did her mom would try to talk her out of this crazy idea.

 

She needed to get on with her life. If that meant she needed to leave Pittsburgh, then so be it. Her mom should be happy that she was leaving the house. She had lunch with Pesche. She went to the gym with Tier. She even went out for drinks with a group of friends and blushed when a guy named Starrk danced with her.

 

This was healing for her.

 

Of course, Ulquiorra wasn't happy with her decision, and she could see him frown in the background whenever she talked to Orihime. The three didn't play around as much either. Nel was the one who declined the offers. She didn't know why she didn't want to join in on their pleasure.

 

Something felt off about the video encounters. Maybe she didn't like how Ulquiorra's gaze would be looking her way when he was inside of Orihime, or she was giving him a blowjob. Nel wouldn't focus on him. She'd watched Orihime mostly. The woman was adorable.

 

The night before her trip, she went out with Tier and her roommates. As Nel watched the blonde woman dance with the other women, she began to realize something. It was no secret that Tier had female lovers. She currently was living with three other women, and the women often slept together.

 

Now Nel knew why her blonde friend had suggested taking a cross-country road trip. It was so that the teal-haired woman could take the time to reflect and realize she was possibly going to put her face in a vagina. The idea didn't disturb her in the slightest. It was the green eyes that were going to be watching the activity that made her uneasy.

 


	2. Beggars Can't Be Choosers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel's father finds a car for her, and she starts her journey. She learns the peril of going off of the well-worn path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to document every little place she stops. Hopefully, next chapter is Bazz and Grimm entering the picture. Nel had more to say I guess. 
> 
> Song for this chapter is Andy Black - 21 Guns

Nel looked at her father and then the car he presented her with that morning. A crease had formed on her forehead as she stared at the vehicle. It was a metal and rust blast from the past. It was horrible looking! It was a terrible car!

 

Why couldn't he be a decent father and get her a nice Honda or even a late model Toyota?

 

“What is this?” she asked turning her head and glancing at the man. Her arm shot out and pointed at the car. The hood was a different color than the rest of the body! It was small!

 

“It's a 1982 BMW 320i. A friend of mine was in the process of restoring the car, and it was put in his barn after his kid was born. It hasn't seen the light of day in about twenty years,” her father replied. “They're tearing the barn down to make room for an addition, so he was getting rid of it. I did have a modern-day stereo put in for you. It has an auxiliary port.”

 

Nel looked through the window and scowled. “There are hand-cranked windows! Will it even make it to California?”

 

“Beggars can't be choosers, Nel. You decided to drop out of school. Had you stayed in school, I might have thought about getting you a better car.”

 

“That's not fair! I was shot! What the hell was I supposed to do?” Nel retorted. In the back of her mind, she could hear the green-eyed man telling her she was just making excuses. She could have resumed her college education. She tried, but the stares were too much. The whispers were too much.

 

Her father regarded her with a stern expression. “Your mother and I will be cutting your allowance. I'm only going to be depositing two-hundred and fifty dollars a week. When you return, we need to discuss what you're going to be doing with your life. You've hidden out long enough, Nel. It's time to move on.”

 

Her mouth gaped open, and she stared at her father in absolute shock. Out of all of the people who she thought would understand, Nel assumed her parents would have known what she was going through. It looked like they didn't. They were now lumped in with the insensitive assholes.

 

“I used about two-thousand from your savings account to purchase the car and put the stereo in,” her father continued. “You should have enough money to get gas, food, and hotels along the way. Just make sure you're not picking five-star places, especially around cities. Just pick a reputable chain and stay the night.”

 

“You act like I don't know how to budget my money,” Nel said. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Honestly, Dad.”

 

“How about we go to the store and make it look like a child was left unsupervised with a hundred dollars? Then we'll come back here, load your stuff in and then you can start your journey.” Her father smiled at her.

 

Nel grinned back. “Can I have a hundred dollars to be an unsupervised child?”

 

The teal-haired female had snacks and bottled drinks out the ass when she stopped her new car in front of the house. Her father reminded her to check the oil every so often and baby the car. It'd been a while since someone had drove the thing. She needed to break it in gently, not lay into it like a bat out of hell. The man must have thought she was an idiot because there was no way she was going to drive her car like she stole the damn thing.

 

With his help, she got her suitcase into the trunk of the vehicle, but there wasn't room for much else besides her laptop bag. Her overnight bag went into the backseat, behind the passenger seat. Nel hung up the flexible thing held her phone on the rearview mirror. She plugged the aux cable into the brand new stereo then opened her music app on her phone. The bag of snacks and drinks were on the front seat ready for her to grab.

  
Nel was ready to go.

  
It was a beautiful spring day. It was slightly crisp, but the sun was shining. She slid her hands into the pockets of her jeans and let the light hit her face. Nel took a deep breath and exhaled. She could smell apple blossoms and the faint tinge of freshly cut grass. It was starkly different from the blood and visceral material she been faced with months ago.

 

He meant to kill her.

 

The bullet he had shot into her was meant for the dead center of her chest, but Nel realized what Nnoitra was planning to do and she flinched, hearing the crack of the firearm. Her body twisted and the bullet entered the bottom of her left lung, barely missing her spine. She remembered that she couldn't breathe properly and it felt like she was drowning. The air had been too thick.

 

In reality, her lung was filling up with blood and fluids. She was suffocating. Nel had managed to prop herself up against the bed. Seeing Nnoitra's head splattered all over the place did terrible things to her brain that she couldn't comprehend.

 

She called 911.

 

Nel, barely able to speak, managed to tell the operator what happened. She woke up in the hospital. The lights were low; the walls white; curtains a pale blue. It seemed like miles of tubes went in and out of her. She could hear a beeping increase.

 

Her head snapped to the side to look at the monitor on a movable arm. It was beeping as her eyes widened. What happened?

 

The pain was unbearable, and that feeling like she was going to choke on something came back, flooding her senses. Nel tried to lift her arms but found that she couldn't. She didn't have the strength to do that. What the hell was wrong with her? What was wrong with arms? Why did it feel like she couldn't move her legs?

 

A cute and muscled man came in, nudging the curtain to the side, carrying a syringe filled with clear liquid. He smiled at Nel whose breathing became erratic. Why was she panicking because of a guy? This had never happened before.

 

It didn't take long before whatever he was injecting into the IV line to make her eyes droop. She went back under into that darkness and nightmares. She couldn't scream or lash out while asleep. Nel couldn't put a voice to what had happened. She just imagined the pain and red splashing against white.

 

With a shudder, Nel shook herself from her memories, chilled from the images playing through her head without her permission rather than the stiff breeze kicked up suddenly. It wouldn't do her any good to have a panic or anxiety attack before departing. Her mother might demand that she stay home instead of striking out on her own.

 

She could do this. She took a deep breath and held it before exhaling. She was here. She was _alive_. She was safe. That was all that mattered.

 

All Nel had to remember was at the end of this journey Orihime, with her peachy skin and infectious laughter, and Ulquiorra, with his no-nonsense, monotone voice and viridian green eyes, were waiting for her. Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she looked down to see a text message.

 

Ulquiorra.

 

Opening the message she saw it was a link to a video. It was Wednesday; they weren't supposed to be posting a video today. Ulquiorra stuck to his posting schedule religiously. Two videos a week; every Tuesday and Thursday.

 

She tapped on the link, and her eyes watched as Orihime's face popped on the screen. The redhead was in their gaming room. “Hi everyone! It's Orihime! I just wanted to let you all know that in about two weeks our _girlfriend_ , Nel will be here! I cannot wait to show her off to you guys—”

 

“Woman, what are you doing?” Ulquiorra must have walked into the room. Nel couldn't see him in the shot, however.

 

“Telling people what's going on. It's called a vlog, Ulqui,” Orihime said, shaking her head. She teased him, “Look it up.”

 

There was a sigh, and she heard a door shut.

 

“Okay, now that Mr. Grumpybutt is gone; I can't wait for Nel to get here! We plan on taking her to Disneyland. Ohhh, maybe a drive up state route one starting in Venturas up to San Franciso; a trip to Santa Monica Pier and definitely a trip to Hollywood. Nel loves movies and playing video games. She's driving all the way from Pennsylvania. Have any of you ever taken a road trip? What was it like? Let me—”

 

Nel sighed and closed the app. She decided to ignore the message and the video. It wasn't anything important. She had a long way to go. Nel would call Ulquiorra later. She put her phone back into the pocket of her hoodie.

 

So what if Orihime had said she was _their girlfriend_. They were just words and labels. Was she their girlfriend? Nel was intrigued by Orihime. She wanted to feel how soft the woman looked like. She wanted to see her tits bounce in person. She wanted to taste one of those rosy buds.

 

Nel was curious about the dark-haired man. Ulquiorra seemed hard as stone. He was aloof and an asshole. He had no filter. Dear Lord, the man had a body, and it was beautiful. He was lean and cut. His cock wasn't anything to laugh at either.

 

He politely asked if he could send a dick pic. Nel agreed to it. Most men would never ask if to send one; they would just do it. There had been a couple of times at the beginning of their strange relationship where he had jerked off for her. Orihime wasn't home. They never talked about it. He used to call her early in the morning when she was getting up to start her day or late at night, waking her up. Orihime never got on cam by herself. She never called when it was just her. 

  
Ulquiorra was always included.

 

Was she doing the right thing?

 

Pushing off the car, Nel made her way into the house and into the living room where her mother and father were sitting. She gave them hugs and promised to call them every night. She'd be back in five weeks.

 

Two weeks, to get out there. Two weeks, staying with them. A week to drive back.

 

Returning to her car, she got in and started it, taking off. The miles on I-79 flew past her with the music blasting through the speakers. The state of Ohio soon was in her rearview mirror. Columbus seemed interesting, but it was a clusterfuck to do any sightseeing. The interstate was being worked on, and Nel didn't want to get lost or worse, in an accident. Cincinnati was a nightmare, and there was nothing really she wanted to see there except the main branch of the library. It had a pretty fountain according to some guidebook.

 

She stopped at a little place called Georgetown, Indiana. She had driven for six hours that day and needed to rest for a minute. She also needed to use the bathroom and maybe even get some coffee. Would she stop here for the day? Was almost four hundred miles her limit?

 

Ugh. The motel looked shady, and the only place to eat was a McDonald's.

 

Double ugh. Nel looked at the gas station and decided she'd fill the tank, take a walk, and then get back on the road. She wasn't tired, and she didn't feel like spending the night in a place that didn't have free Wifi.

 

When that was done, she was back on I-64 headed towards Illinois. She didn't find another motel or hotel. That night, when the sun was setting, Nel decided to stop at a truck stop. She'd eat there and sleep in the parking lot. In the morning she'd continue on her route, unless...

 

Nel parked by the building and went inside. “Is there a place to stay close by?” she asked one of the cashiers.

 

The woman shook her head. “There's places to stay down by Benton.”

 

“Oh, I'm only going as far as Whittington,” Nel said. She used the restroom and then went back out to her car and found a well-lit parking space on the edge of the lot. She climbed into the backseat, locked the doors and vowed that she would find a place to buy a cheap pillow and blanket just in case she had to do this again.

 

Morning came too quickly, she found her back cramped and her legs stiff. It couldn't be helped because, well, she was the one that just had to deviate from the beaten path. Nel was sure there were all kinds of inns, hotels, and motels along I-70. It was chilly as she got out of the car. Ugh. Maybe jeans weren't the best kind of thing to sleep in. She walked around to the back of the vehicle and unlocked the trunk. Rifling through her suitcase, Nel found a pair of black sweatpants, a new t-shirt, and another hoodie.

 

She changed in the restroom of the truck stop, bought a couple of bottles of chocolate milk, and then jogged back out to the car. It was time for her to get this show on the road. She just had to do one more thing.

 

Nel checked her phone to see several text messages from Ulquiorra, one missed called from him and a couple of texts from Orihime, her mom, and Pesche.

  
  
Shit, she forgot to call them last night!

 


	3. Almost Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Grimmjow and Bazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob is the only warning.

“Hey, Dick!”

 

“I thought his name was Richard.”

 

“It is.”

 

“How do you get Dick from Richard?”

 

“I imagine you ask nicely, that is if you're into old guys.”

 

Bazz's mouth open and shut several times because he realized what Grimmjow had said. “You're a fucking pervert.”

 

The blue-haired man threw his head back and cackled like a maniac.

 

One hundred miles from the California-Arizona border was a tiny village, if it could even be called that. A couple of trailers and ranches, a motel and a gas station/bar/restaurant/tattoo shop scattered around the long-forgotten asphalt of Route 66 didn't make a town; village; whatever. A lot of towns died when they built the interstate.

 

It didn't really matter to the two men. They town was already dead when they were born. Bazz's parents came from Los Angeles when the big earthquake of 1994 hit. Why the hell they had picked this shithole was any one's guess. Bazzard Black had been born here.

 

Grimmjow's parents already lived here. His mom was a waitress at the bar/restaurant. His dad worked at the gas station as a mechanic. Some slut literally blew her way into town, and his dad left with her in the middle of the night. Good riddance to old trash.

 

Old Roy let them stay in one of the hotel's little bungalows at a reduced rate. The man practically owned the town anyway. He sold it to some dick before he died. The guy came in with flashy shit. Limo, cameras popping, bitches on his arm.  
  
He was a freak. The guy's hair was styled into spikes. There was a little girl with pink hair hanging off his shoulder. Who the fuck was he?

 

Kenpachi Zaraki. Their owner, mayor, sheriff, and asshole boss.

 

Who the fuck was she?

 

Yachiru Kusajishi. His fucking daughter.

 

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez didn't like him, but he also didn't mind him. The man put some movies and music videos on their resumes if he ever decided to try and strike it in Hollywood. Not that he would ever do that because it required more effort than what he was willing to give at the moment. Unless it involved working on his body or his hair; he wasn't buying it.

 

Zaraki rented out the abandoned buildings and the businesses to movies and directors. That was the only real business that went on around here. No one came up the damn road, unless it was some experienced hiker that wanted to try and take on the dangerous trek up to the Amboy Crater.

 

Most of the bar's business came from locals who were wasting away in this dreadful town. Dick or Richard, lived off a check every month from some oil rights in Texas and the government. He was an old fellow who paid his rent on time and then spent most of the day guzzling beers at Ken's. His daughter, Cirucci (or Cici), took care of him but wasn't seen around the business much. There was a reason for that.

 

She was in her forties. Pussy was pussy when you lived in the middle of nowhere. Bazz had fucked her first then blew her off. Grimmjow sank his claws into and then did the same thing. The woman had deluded herself to thinking their fuck sessions were something special. The two men could have cared less.

 

It had been a mistake because they just thought she was passing through town while her father died or was dying; no one knew for sure when Dick was gonna croak, but they knew it was going to happen soon. Then the woman stuck around because the old man refused to die.

 

Just their luck.

 

They had probably had sex with everything that had a vagina that lived in the vicinity except old bitches. They got the first pick of anything new that rolled into town unless it was ugly and had less than thirteen teeth.

 

For a couple of years now they'd been doing it to stave off sexual boredom. That's how Bazz and Grimmjow found themselves drunk one night in Kenpachi's bar.

 

It was hotter than fuck outside because it was the end of fucking July. It wasn't like it got cold near the Mojave desert, only at night.

 

It was Grimmjow's birthday. Business was slow. Kenpachi told them to shut the place down for the night. All it was doing was burning money to keep it open. So, that's what they did and then before it was time to call it quits, Grimmjow pulled down a bottle of top-shelf liquor; the good shit. Ken didn't mind when his employees had a drink or two when on the clock. It was a beer or a shot of bottom shelf stuff. It was an unspoken rule that top-shelf shit was off limits unless you were paying.

 

Bazz slapped a twenty on the wooden bar top. “Go ahead,” the red-haired man said. “Pour yourself a birthday shot. We've got beer upstairs.”

 

They lived above the bar in the dingy apartment. It was two bedrooms and had a wonky shower but it had central air that strained through the spring and summer months. Having air conditioning in that area was very important. It was probably why most of the inhabitants of Amboy, California flocked to the bar.

 

Grimmjow looked at Bazz, noting the mischief in those pale green eyes before he shrugged and then poured himself a shot glass full of tequila. He picked up the tiny cup and threw it back into his mouth shuddering as it burned it's way down his throat.

 

The man with a mohawk burst out laughing as Grimmjow coughed. “You fucking pussy!” he guffawed, slapping his thigh. His amusement was cut short as the shot glass was thumped down in front of him and Grimmjow filled it again.  
  
“Drink it,” came the command from the blue-haired man.

 

“Get me some lime and salt.”

 

“You want to call me a pussy?” Grimmjow asked, disbelief written all over his face. He didn't have any chasers. “Take it. Get your money's worth, Bazz.”

 

The other man huffed before eyeing the small glass. He picked it up using two fingers and quickly turned it up into his mouth. He found it hard to breath as the alcohol went down. “Fuck,” he managed to gasp. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Get the vodka down!”

 

Grimmjow smirked, his teeth showing in the dusk twilight of the bar. He replaced the bottle of tequila and then retrieved a different kind of alcohol. “Russians and their potatoes,” he grinned.

 

“I think they're still sore about that,” Bazz said casually.

 

“I think that's the Irish.”

 

“Whatever. Pour.”

 

When the bottle was dry, Grimmjow noticed the glint in his friend's eye was more prominent. Uh, oh. Whenever Bazz got that look about him something was going to happen. As soon as they drunkenly cleaned up their shot glasses and locked up the business, the duo walked outside and were laughing as they navigated the stairs that led up to the apartment. They had been outside for less than two minutes and the heat from the parking lot was making them sweat.

 

Grimmjow licked his lip as he noticed Bazz's shirt sticking to his back. “You know it's a good thing that business is slow. Otherwise, you'd be a lot sweatier from being in the garage.”

 

“You like me being sweaty?”

 

That question was all it took for Grimmjow to reevaluate the person in front of him. Sure, he liked pussy and tits but Bazz was cut and chiseled in all the right places. He had seen the man walk naked through their home many times. Hell, how many times had they sat on the couch to watch a porn and jerked off together? The man had a nice dick too. The blue-haired man knew why women tripped all over the red-haired man. Nice body, big cock, pretty face...

 

He bit his lip, studying the way Bazz's jeans hugged his ass and thighs. Maybe it was the liquor talking to him, he wasn't sure, but Grimmjow was ninety percent certain that Bazz would smell manly; like motor oil, sweat, and tobacco; something like that. “It's crossed my mind a few times.”

 

“Heh,” came the chuckle and the other man turned around when they got to the top of the stairs. Bazz stared back at him with a grin. “You know, I've been curious about something since we've been kids.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Bazz didn't verbally answer. He pushed Grimmjow against the white stucco of the building, melding their bodies together. Grimmjow's cock twitched in his jeans. Fuck. It was the alcohol. It had to be. His blue eyes could see the way the shadows played over that angular face. “How come you've never made a move on me? I see you looking at some guys when they come in. Mostly the ones that look girly but still—”

 

“Coz' you're my friend? We live together? I ain't biting the hand that feeds me. You don't piss in the water you're drinking, dumbass,” Grimmjow said. He denied it, but his body was betraying him. He could feel his cock starting to become tight in his pants.

 

“I know you look when we're jerking off,” Bazz murmured, his head dipping to Grimmjow's neck. The blue-haired man groaned.

 

“Can we take this inside?”

 

Bazz grunted before letting his tongue leave a wet trail up the side of flesh. “Why? Ain't like anyone has a pulse around here. No one is around to give a shit, Grimm. 'sides I was planning this all month.”

 

What exactly had Bazz been planning? Grimmjow found out that night.

 

The men stumbled into the apartment and kicked the door shut. He was thrown onto that old beat up couch; jeans yanked down his legs; shoes and socks were thrown off in the direction of the door. Bazz had his head in Grimmjow's lap, and the blue-haired man hissed as the head of his dick hit Bazz's tongue.

 

Shit.

 

This felt good. The only thing the red-haired man was doing was licking the underside of his erection and gently pushing at the slit with his tongue. Bazz seemed to be getting into the action because every time his mouth wrapped around the head he moaned which sent vibrations through his cock and nerve endings.

 

It was suddenly too warm in the apartment even with the AC running. Grimmjow grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and stripped that off also. He threw it close to the pile of clothes that had puddled onto the floor.  
  
Nnnngh. Fuck. The way the red-haired man was working his dick made him want to buck into that mouth and not stop until the entire thing was buried in his throat or Bazz was gagging. That thought made his cock twitch.

 

Now that Grimmjow was sitting bare ass naked on the couch, minus the number six on a ball chain that hung around his neck, Bazz brought his hands up and put them on the blue-haired man's shoulders, slowly dragging them down skin, digging his nails into the skin. His body arched as the scrap of those blunt fingernails over his nipples sent more shocks of pleasure to his brain.

 

Bazz was feeling his torso with all the muscled grooves and crevices. The scratching just amplified the ecstasy that was being employed to his body. Grimmjow tilted his head back, letting a groan emit from his mouth. Jesus, if Bazz kept this up, Grimmjow was going to come and come hard.

 

All it took was a tap to the shoulder. The red-haired, pale green-eyed man sat up and stared at him. Grimmjow was lost in eyes that were the color of Granny Smith apples with flecks of olive and mint. After a moment, it was the blue-haired man who took hold of his dick and started pumping his fist up and down. His roommate smacked his hand away, shaking his head.

 

“Nah, I'm doing this,” Bazz mumbled as his mouth fastened back onto the hard penis in front of him.

 

It was when lips touched the shaved base of his cock, that Grimmjow released a guttural moan. His hands grabbed Bazz's mohawk and he pushed roughly in and out of the man's mouth, face fucking him. Fuck it. It was his birthday and he was going to come. It'd been a while since he had a blowjob or even got laid.

 

He wasn't that desperate for sex that he would go back to Cici. No sir. Grimmjow didn't like calling up hookers either because they would do anything and everything that paid them. He wasn't into having his dick fall off from a case of STIs or some other nastiness. He wasn't about to pay for sex either.

 

When he came, he did so with a loud whimper then a long groan. The orgasm was so powerful his knees felt weak. Bazz was pulling back from him, untangling Grimmjow's fingers from his hair.

 

“C'mon birthday boy, I'm not done with you yet,” the other man murmured, yanking him up from the couch.

 

“What the fuck? I came, so I think I'm done,” Grimmjow panted as he was dragged towards Bazz's bedroom.  
  
There was a smirk as Bazz opened the door. “You came, but I've got a problem.”

 

The redhead grabbed the blue-haired man's hand and placed it against his groin. That was a hard dick under those jeans. Dammit.

 

When the sun started to rise over the horizon, Grimmjow found himself alone in Bazz's bed, naked. His head pounded. His legs hurt. He heard the shower running.

 

Fuck.

 

Maybe he could slip out of bed and into his own room before Bazz walked back in. Maybe he could feign to be sleep just to avoid the confrontation. He turned his back towards the door, his body screaming at him to stop moving. Even his ass gave a twinge of being sore. He remembered last night. He remembered consenting to it. He remembered everything Bazz had done to him.

 

Grimmjow sat up, digging his elbows into his thighs. Fight pain with pain. That had always been his motto. The bedroom door opened. The blue-haired man sighed. He turned his head enough to see Bazz was naked and toweling off his hair.

 

“Hey,” the redhead mumbled. He looked just as crappy.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Look, about last night—” Bazz began, but Grimmjow stood, letting the sheet drop off his body. The blue-haired man didn't say anything. He just turned around and stared at the other.

 

It was done. Grimmjow was over it. He had wanted it. Okay, he didn't know he liked to get dicked down. He liked it. He wasn't bitching about it. He'd fucked men before last night. That was all there was to it. The guy didn't need to fucking apologize about it. The kicker to the whole situation was the fact that he'd never been a bottom though. Grimmjow was always the top.

 

Had he known Bazz swung that way years ago maybe they could have just cut out the women altogether and gotten a place together just like in that one movie with the cowboys.

 

“If you're going to apologize, shut the fuck up,” Grimmjow finally commented. Bazz didn't say anything. The fucker was gonna apologize. “We done here? I'm gonna go back to bed for a couple of hours; try to get rid of this damn headache.”

 

“There's some pills and water right next to you,” the redhead pointed out. Grimmjow looked down to see yes, there were several white pills and a glass of ice water. His gaze flicked to Bazz who was staring back at him. He looked uncomfortable as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a pair of stiff navy blue work pants. Bazz pulled on a black cotton t-shirt over his chest. “You can stay in here. I've gotta get downstairs and open the garage.”

 

The red-haired man waited a few moments before turning to the door. Grimmjow decided to throw caution to the wind. He should take a chance once in a while. “Where'd you learn how to suck cock?” he asked in a quiet and angry tone.

 

“Gotta boy down in Twenty-nine Palms,” Bazz answered with his back to Grimmjow.

 

“How come you didn't tell me?”

 

“What the fuck am I supposed to say? Gonna go get lessons on how to deep throat so I can give you a birthday present?”

 

“When did you find the time? How long has it been going on?”

 

“My damn days off. Fuck Grimm, you're sounding like you're fucking jealous,” Bazz said before storming out of the room.

 

Bazz was right though. Grimmjow was jealous, and he wasn't sure why he was either. They had been friends their entire lives. They'd been roommates ever since they turned eighteen. He didn't want to ruin what he had with the guy.

 

People you could trust were hard as fuck to come by in this day and age.

 


End file.
